The Princess and the Pig Continues
by Aussielover
Summary: Jim returns to duty after the drug bust, but things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and the Pig Continues (This story follows the Season four episode 93 "The Princess and the Pig." Jim went undercover to break up a drug ring. This story is my creative version of what maybe happened.) I don't claim to own any of these Adam-12 characters and just wrote this for pure fun.

Chapter One

Jim Reed pushes through the locker room door and sees Pete buttoning up his long-sleeve uniform shirt next to his locker. Pete glances up to see his friend's smiling face as he comes up to him. "Morning, Jim. It's good to have my partner back."

A few other officers are also rustling through their lockers changing clothes. Brinkman and Woods see Jim and chime in with, "Glad you're ok, Jim."

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad to be back."

As Pete is pinning on his badge then shooting medal, he says, "It's a good thing you just had a flesh wound or you wouldn't be here after only a couple days off. So, how is Miss Royal?"

"She's doing better. She was released from the hospital yesterday and was put into a drug rehab facility in North Hollywood under protective custody. Drugs or no drugs, she still fears for her life."

"Have you checked in with Mac, yet, this morning?" Pete stoops over the bench and ties his shoelaces.

"No, I'm going to go see him before roll call."

"Then you better hustle up there, my friend."

Jim flashes a big smile as he finally opens up his locker to change.

A few minutes later, Jim is standing in front of Sergeant MacDonald in his office. "Good Morning, Jim. You look good. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mac." Jim rests his hands on his hips. "So how are things going with the narcotics case?"

"Lt. Moore said things are going well. Miss Royal is going to testify against David Bolanz, the dealer, and the supplier. They aren't sure they have enough evidence against the supplier yet though. At this point, they still need to find Michael Hayes, the man in charge of the operation. Since you met with him they may have to rely heavily on your testimony for a conviction."

"Is there a chance that Bolanz will rat out Hayes?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he turns state's evidence to try to get a lesser charge for himself. Jim, if I get a call from Lt. Moore later today, we may call you back into the station to go over your report."

"Ok, Mac."

"We better get to roll call." Mac scoots around the front of his desk to join Jim as they walk to the meeting room.

A short time later, Jim climbs into Adam-12 alongside Pete. The senior partner has already stowed the shotgun. Both men toss their hats on the back seat of the squad. Jim then quickly picks up the mike and says, "1 Adam-12, Day Watch clear." Dispatch responds.

Jim looks over to Pete and says, "Did you miss me?"

"You could say that. I thought you were difficult until my memory was refreshed on how much effort it takes to watch over a newbie."

"Thanks… I think."

"You've grown on me, Jim, and I like sticking with a known quantity."

"I'd be curious what the rookie thought of you."

"I'm sure he was in awe," Pete says as a grin spreads across his face while Jim just shakes his head. "Jim, what did Mac say about the narcotic's case?"

"They have Bolanz for dealing using the statement from Kathy. They are still trying to locate Hayes, the supplier."

"Did they find anything at the warehouse in Sunland?"

"I think the building was cleared out. They couldn't find anything incriminating yet." Both men glance at each other with a more serious thought passing between them.

"Maybe we can patrol that direction and check around a little ourselves," Pete states.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Pete can see in Jim's eyes that he is very invested in the case.

The radio chirps alive, "_Any unit in the vicinity of 211 E. Olive Avenue, we have a silent alarm at Village Liquor, handle code 3."_

Jim grabs the mike, "_This is 1 Adam-12, we'll handle the silent alarm at Village Liquor, roger_."

The dispatcher responds, "_1 Adam-12, roger_".

As they near the store, Pete flips off the siren and lights to come in hopefully unnoticed by the perp. As they crawl up close to the door, they hear someone yelling and then see a man exit the front door then dart between two buildings. Jim flies out the passenger side door in hot pursuit of the suspect. Pete thinks twice about stopping and entering the store, but then decides to cover his partner and starts rolling around the block to cut off the suspect in the car. He radios in a description of the suspect. "_This is 1 Adam-12 with a supplemental on the silent alarm. We have a suspect running from the scene heading west on the 200 block of Olive and South San Fernando Boulevard. The suspect is a Caucasian wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He has blonde hair and about 5 foot ten inches with a medium build._"

In the meantime, Jim is a few yards behind the fleeing man. The suspect is very agile and flies over a tall wooden privacy fence then a five-foot cement wall. The man senses the pressure of the officer on his heels and knocks over trash cans leaving an obstacle course for Jim to run through. Jim takes a spill when he collides with a garbage bin. When he gets back up he hobbles for a second or two as he heads in the direction he last saw the man running. As he continues down the alley he realizes that he's lost him. Looking every direction trying to spot the man, he jogs out to the street. A moment later, Pete drives up beside Jim. He can see Jim taking a few ragged breaths and notices his strained facial expression. Jim puts his hands on his hips as he takes in a couple more deep breaths. Jim asks, "Did you see him come out?"

"No, I didn't. Jim, are you ok?"

Reed climbs back into the squad looking a bit frustrated with not catching the suspect. He nods his head up and down in response to Pete's question.

Pete feeling some concern for his partner after just getting him back from a brief medical leave. He reaches over and touches Jim's shoulder lightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Now after getting his breath back he looks back at Pete and says, "Really, I'm fine. I'm just … a little out of breath. That's all. The guy hurdled the wall like it was nothing back there."

"So, are you telling me your track days are over?" Pete puts the car in gear and cruises around the block one more time in an effort to spot the suspect before returning to the store.

The officers have no luck finding the man and put out a call with the status. They get a report from the disgruntled shopkeeper discovering the suspect held up the store using a handgun and got away with almost three hundred dollars in cash.

Back on patrol they continue driving around the Burbank area in hopes of sighting the suspect. Pete takes this chance to say to Jim, "Maybe you should have taken a couple more days off. There's no reason to push yourself, Jim."

"Really, I'm fine. This guy must have been a track star. There is no way you would have come close to catching him."

"Ok. Ok. No need to point out my flaws." Pete decides to not push it with Jim, but he plans to keep a close eye on him.

As the day wears on, Adam-12 starts cruising toward the Sunland area where the Spartenville warehouse is located. The Cannery, the restaurant & bar where Kathy Royal performed is only a couple miles away. Pete and Jim take seven at an In-N-Out burger stand. They enjoy another gorgeous California cloudless day at one of few unoccupied wooden picnic tables outside the restaurant. After each officer downs a burger and fries they report in and return to patrolling. They are unaware that two men are observing them from a short distance away. Adam-12 is heading northwest along Foothills Boulevard when a black sedan passes them. The speed at which they pass the squad draws both officers attention. Jim instinctively picks up the mike to request a wants and warrants on the license plate.

"_This is 1 Adam-12, give me a wants and warrants on Ocean, Charles, Ida 879 California plate. Wanted only for speed at this time."_

Pete flips on the lights and siren then kicks into gear to keep pace with the black car.

"_No wants or warrants on the red 1968 Chevrolet Malibu."_

Jim looks at Pete realizing they have stolen plates on the car in front of them. The black Lincoln Town car continues at a high rate of speed ignoring the signal from the police car to pull over. Jim picks up the mike again to broadcast they are in pursuit of a black Lincoln with stolen plates traveling west on Foothills Blvd. The car then makes a screeching turn onto Angeles Crest Highway, a less traveled narrow and curvy road, into the hills. With the squeal of the tires and his able handling Pete keeps the black car in his sights. At this point no other squad is available to aid in the pursuit. Jim updates the dispatcher again with the new road and direction. Pete does his best to keep the squad within a hundred feet of the suspect's car. The squad's engine roars as it automatically shifts into overdrive while climbing the steeper road. Even with their seat belts in place at the current speed and with the sharper turns Jim braces himself by extending his hand to the front dash. Pete maintains a tight grip on the steering wheel through the sweeping turns.

Pete notices the Town car is slowing somewhat. If he isn't careful he could run right up on the car and almost bump into the rear fender. He's not sure if it's the steepness of the road or maybe the driver has decided to pull over. Then suddenly the squad lurches forward as the officers hear a loud "thump." Pete glances in the rearview mirror and sees another car just behind them.

"What the hell?" Pete blurts out. He grips and pulls at the wheel to regain control with the brief collision.

Jim looks back and sees a green sedan quickly closing in again. This time the car rams even harder into the tail of the squad. Jim drops the mike trying to brace himself against both the seat and the front dash. The squad does a small fish tail, but somehow Pete manages to stop it and stay on the road.

Jim half yells, "It looks like there are two people in the car."

Now all three cars are traveling at a high rate of speed and whipping around the tight turns. The front car has slowed just enough to sandwich in the squad between the two sedans. Tires continue to squeal as they take a hairpin turn.

"I can't read the license plate." Jim shouts.

"Get on the radio for backup. I'm going to try to slow us down." Pete says as he lets off more on the accelerator. Jim reaches down to scoop up the mike when another bump from behind jars the car and leaves the mike just out of reach on the floorboards.

The Crest Highway leading into the foothills is a pretty isolated two-lane road and traffic isn't very likely. The scenic area has limited guardrails along this stretch. The black Lincoln setting the pace swerves into the oncoming lane opening up the lane in front of Pete. Not quite knowing what to think of this move, Pete tries to tap the brakes. He quickly feels the response of the green sedan with another hard slam into their bumper. Somehow Pete manages to maintain control as they take the next sudden downhill slope.

Now the Lincoln is slowing up just enough that the squad creeps up beside the trunk and rear doors. Pete glances over to get a better look at the men inside. Just then the Town car careens over colliding with the front driver's side panel. Only a second later the green sedan crashes into the squad from behind.

"Hold on Jim!" Pete screams. With all his strength he tries yanking the wheel to the left aiming across the centerline to prevent being shoved off the road, but with one last strike from the Lincoln the squad car smashes through the insignificant guardrail and becomes airborne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The black and white catapults off the road dropping onto the rocky landscape below. The front right tire touches the ground first, and the momentum flips the car once, then again a second time. The lights rip away in the first roll. The hood, roof, and trunk all crumple with the force of impact. The windshield cracks and the rest of the windows shatter leaving broken glass spread across the open hillside. As the car comes to rest in an upright position, sounds of the engine hissing and loose rocks sliding farther down the hill echo in the valley.

Above the accident the two sedans screech to a stop. The car doors open and slam shut. "Come on! We need to see if they're still alive. Sam, grab the crowbar in the trunk." Sam darts around the car and opens the trunk. He grabs the tire iron and follows behind the others already climbing down the hill toward the remains of the squad. Two of the men tuck their guns in their waistbands, as they need both hands in the drastic descent. As they near the partially crushed car, they approach slowly and carefully. The unexpected squawk of the police radio causes the men to jump.

Two men swing around to the driver side and the other to the passenger side. They find the driver unconscious and slumped over the steering wheel. The other officer is unconscious as well and leaning back against the passenger door. One thug calls to the other, "We need Reed, right?"

"Yeah. He's the one that met the boss."

The one man named Steele, shouts to Sam, "Hurry up with that crowbar." Puffing from the difficult decent, he hands over the tool. Steele wedges the iron in the banged up door and starts to crank on it. "After not budging he says, "Give me a hand." Between the two of them they finally get the door open. Jim's head rolls to one side and his right arm flops down. Fresh blood drips down the back of his neck from a laceration just above. A one-inch cut along his right cheek is also dripping. Steele reaches for Reed's neck to feel for a pulse. "This one's alive. I feel something. His nameplate says Reed."

"Get his gun and pull him out of there!" Palmer yells.

Steele quickly takes Jim's gun and tosses it away from the wreckage. He releases his safety belt then grabs under his arms and drags him clear of the car. His dead weight makes him more difficult to handle. The two men lay him down on the ground for a moment. Steele shouts, "What about the other cop? Is he alive?"

Palmer, the man in charge of the operation, yanks at the driver side door. "Sam get over here with that crowbar!" This time Palmer works on the jammed door and with a little help gets it open. He grabs the back of Pete's shirt collar and pulls him back against the seat to take a look. Red liquid covers most of his face. Blood comes from a nasty cut over his left eye and a cut on the bridge of his nose. More blood runs from both nostrils down onto his chin. "This one is a mess!" He looks down at his name to confirm his identity. "I have Malloy here, and it looks like he is still breathing, but not for long." He runs his left hand down Pete's side feeling for his side arm. Palmer pulls out the weapon and pauses for a moment with the muzzle touching Pete's temple. He thinks twice about pulling the trigger. But looking at him, he deduces that he won't last much longer and hands the gun back to his extra man standing there. "Let's get Reed and get out of here, before more black and whites swarm!" Palmer releases his grip of Pete's collar, and he naturally falls forward again.

Steele and another man gather up Reed and slowly make their way up the slope. Palmer and the last man follow up right behind them. When they make it to the top they quickly drop the unconscious officer into the trunk of the green sedan. Palmer jogs over to the black Lincoln and waves over his extra man. He then reaches in the drivers side and shifts the car into neutral. The two men push the car till it starts to roll toward the edge and a second later it is rolling down the hillside. The vehicle plummets down toward the damaged squad and barely misses crashing into it. The two dart back to the green sedan and jump in. The car speeds off with no police car in sight.

"_One Adam-12, Code one."_ Is echoing in the valley over and over again.

A few minutes later the green sedan turns off the Angeles Crest Highway just as two Los Angeles police cars race by. The black and whites don't have lights or sirens on. The department has cars scouring the area that Adam-12 reported from last. A third patrol car travels north on Foothills Boulevard. The search continues for any sign of the missing squad and the black Lincoln Town car. Sergeant MacDonald drives to Glenola Park to set up a man post for the search. Officers Brinkman and Woods travel along the tight curves of the scenic drive while another squad with Wells and Sanchez turn down Greenridge Drive. Trying to spot anything out of the normal Woods notices a severely damaged guardrail along the highway that grabs his attention. He pulls over and gets out to check the overlook. There is still plenty of daylight to see down the slopes of the foothills. It only takes a minute for Jerry to see the remains of Adam-12 and the other car a few hundred feet down. He quickly shouts to Brinkman to radio MacDonald about the TA. "Call for a rescue squad and ambulance too." Jerry starts down the hillside as fast as he can trying not to slip and stir up loose rocks.

"_This is 1 Adam-36, we have a TA with 1 Adam-12 along Angeles Crest Highway just four miles north of Greenridge Drive. TA is off the road down a steep embankment. Need a rescue squad and ambulance on the scene_."

Mac pipes in, "_This is 1 L-20, do we have injured officers_?"

Brinkman climbing out of his squad holds up the mike to answer, "_Woods is on his way down to the car. We don't know yet, Mac."_

"_This is 1 L-20. I'm in route to your location. I'll be there in five minutes, roger."_

Brinkman though anxious to check on Jim and Pete below, he knows he needs to direct the incoming emergency personnel to the scene. He grabs out some flares from his trunk, lights them, and lays them along the roadside where the vehicle busted through the railing. He spots flashing reds approaching his location.

Down below, Jerry nears the squad. He scans the area first for any unknown risks. Seeing nothing obvious he moves alongside the driver's door. "Malloy?" Jerry calls out. He pulls at the already open door to get to his fellow officer. Seeing Pete limply draped over the steering wheel results in him taking a deep worrisome breath. He reaches in and as carefully as possible he leans Pete back against the seat. Blood covers the majority of Pete's face and the first site of this causes Jerry's stomach to churn. He carefully presses his two fingers against Malloy's throat. As he feels the soft throb under his fingertips, he says, "Alright, Pete, stay with me." He quickly looks him over for any obvious wounds. He only sees the cut over his eye and the cut at the bridge of his nose. Then Jerry glances around the car and sees no sign of Reed. The passenger door is open and from this view, he can't see Jim outside the car either. Through the shattered windshield, Jerry can see the black Town car a short distance away. Keeping safety in mind, Jerry feels for the shotgun mounted under the seat. He pulls it out and checks for any loaded shells. Confirming it's not armed he sits it down. Next, he reaches for Pete's gun and discovers it missing from his holster. _"What the heck happened to your gun, Pete?" _He glances around the floorboards looking for it, but finds nothing. Jerry hates to leave Pete's side, but he needs to quickly look for the inhabitants of the damaged Town car.

Leaving Pete propped back against the seat, Jerry half jogs and briefly stumbles through some rocks to get to the other car. He bends down and looks inside the remains of the black car and finds it empty. Standing back up he checks around in every direction scanning for the other victims or an ejected weapon. But no such luck, he can't see a soul, not even Jim Reed. Worrying over the state of Malloy he returns to his side.

Something in his gut tells him someone is really wrong here. Trying to focus on Pete and not the missing, Jerry watches his shallow breaths closely. He pulls out his handkerchief and wipes away some of the blood from Pete's face. Just then he hears a couple thuds as larger rocks crash into the side of the perched squad. Jerry looks up the hill to see Sergeant MacDonald half sliding down the hill toward him. As his commanding officer approaches he hears him say, "What have we got, Jerry?"

"I've got Pete. He's unconscious and bleeding. I can't find Reed or anyone else from the second vehicle. I have the shotgun secured, but can't find Pete's gun."

As Mac arrives at the car he takes in a couple quick breaths after the strenuous hike down. "How is he doing? Mac asks then leans in to take a look.

With his hanky covered in red, Jerry looks back at Mac and says, "He doesn't look good. He hasn't even stirred yet."

Mac taps Jerry's shoulder. "I'll stay with him. Can you keep looking around for Jim and the others?"

"Sure. I'll shout if I find anything." He stands up then takes a wider path around the two vehicles to broaden the search while Mac crouches down close to Pete.

Mac jostles Pete's shoulder. "Pete, are you with me?" After no response he starts with loosening Pete's tie and unbuttons a few buttons from the collar down. "Come on. Answer me, Malloy. That's an order!" Fresh blood continues to slowly trickle from his nostrils. Then with little warning a low groan comes from Pete. His head starts to roll to one side. Mac brightens up with the first sign of life from his officer and friend. The next passing thought in Mac's mind is "_God, I hope Pete knows where Jim is." _

In the next moment Pete's eyes begin to flutter. At the same time, Mac can hear the approach of more personnel down the hillside. Just then, a paramedic comes up behind Mac.

"Excuse me officer, let me take a look at him." Just as Mac moves out of the way the medic kneels down next to the open driver's door sitting down his trauma box. Turning to Mac, "What is his name?"

"His name is Pete Malloy. He just started to wake up, I think."

"Are there any others injured?" the paramedic partner asks.

Mac's responds, "We haven't found anyone else yet." The partner paramedic moves around to the passenger side of the car to help with Pete.

The medic questions, "Pete, can you hear me?"

Pete starts to reach up toward his face with his right hand, but Mike stops him.

"Don't move, Pete. You have bleeding cuts on your face. Let me check you out first." The medic quickly starts to assess Pete's condition from his blood pressure, pulse, and his pupils reaction. He calmly speaks to Pete as he performs all the prelimary checks. "Pete, can you tell me where you hurt?"

With his eyes pinching shut from the obvious headache Pete starts to speak, but stops when a rattling cough takes over. After catching his breath he tries again. "My head hurts … and my chest." He rubs his right hand over his aching upper left side."

Listening with the stethoscope to his lung sounds, "You may have bruised your lungs. I want to get you on some oxygen and start you on an IV."

In the meantime, the other paramedic has the bio-phone set up and has reviewed Pete's vitals with the doctor.

"Pete, I'm just going to check you by using some light pressure from your head down. Let me know if anything hurts."

"Ok," comes out in a raspy breath from Pete.

When Mike touches his left shoulder a burst of pain follows. Before Pete can stop it a cry escapes him then he clinches his teeth. "I think you may have a broken collarbone." Mike continues with the exam, but finds no other evidence of fractures. "Pete, My partner and I are going to move you. We will do all the work. It will hurt some, but we will be as quick as possible. Ok?"

Pete just nods his head.

The two men unhook Pete's seatbelt then carefully slide him onto a backboard and out of the car to the ground. They work quickly and get an IV catheter in place and have a bag of fluids running in no time. Mike cleans away more blood from Pete's face before placing an oxygen mask on him. The men work at securing Pete in the stoke which they need to carry him to the top of the hillside. Using four men, they slowly make their way up. After reaching the top, Mike and the other medic start to transfer Pete to the ambulance gurney. That's when Pete begins to put up a fuss.

Pete tries to sit up, but Mike is there and pushes him back down on the gurney. "Hey, you're not going anywhere!"

Pete yanks down his oxygen mask with his right hand. "I need to … talk to Mac!"

Sergeant MacDonald witnesses Pete struggling to sit up and goes over to him. "Take it easy, Pete. I'm right here." Just arriving on top as well, Jerry Woods walks over by Mac. Brinkman finally gets his first look at Pete.

With his head clearing, Pete asks, "Is Jim ok?"

Jerry glances at Mac with worrisome eyes. "I couldn't find anyone. I did find Jim's gun about twenty feet from the squad, but still no sign of Pete's."

Masking a frown Mac looks down at Pete, "We haven't been able to find Jim."

Brinkman turns to Jerry, "There's no sign of Reed anywhere?" Jerry's look back at Bob communicates more than words.

Pete's trying to process what he just heard, "What did you say?"

Quickly chiming in, Mike says, "We need to get this man to the hospital. He has …"

Mac raises his hand to stop the paramedic's speech. "I understand, but I have to ask my officer a couple questions first. He is the only witness to the accident, and I still have a missing officer."

As Pete hears Mac's words he rips away the O2 mask then reaches over to the gurney strap and starts to pull. He has every intention to get up and start looking for Jim himself.

Mike and Mac both move to stop Pete. "Wait a minute, Pete! This isn't going to help Jim." Mac commands. He holds his officer down while Mike replaces the mask.

Mike then tightens up the strap, then moves around to lift the head of the gurney so Pete can be in a more upright position. Mac leans against the gurney. "Pete, can you tell me what happened?"

Pete once again pulls down the mask to talk. "We were pursuing a black Town car with two men inside." Pete pauses for a breath. "Another car surprised us from behind while traveling on Crest Highway." He shifts on the gurney trying to get comfortable.

Then the paramedic interrupts, "You really need to keep on the oxygen, Officer Malloy."

Glaring at the medic, Pete says, "In a second." He looks back over at Mac. "They played bumper cars with us before they knocked us off the road." Pete coughs then grimaces from the sudden movement.

"Pete, we found the Town car down the hillside a few more feet from the squad."

Gingerly shaking his head, "It didn't go down with us. It must have come later. Pushed maybe?"

"Tell me about this other car?"

"We didn't get a plate, but it was a four door green sedan. Maybe a Pontiac model. I'm not sure though. I think there were a couple men inside it too." Even with the throbbing pain, Pete can't stop processing the scenario in his head. "The narcotics case … it has to be about that. Jim's in trouble, Mac."

"You might be right, Pete."

A few miles away, the green sedan comes to a stop. The four men pile out. They circle behind to the trunk and key it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The green sedan trunk opens to a squinting officer. Jim has woken up, but is still groggy and incoherent from the accident. "Grab him!" Palmer squawks. Two of the thugs pull him out of the trunk. Jim's knees give way at first when trying to bear his weight.

Jim slurs out, "Who are you?"

"Shut up, Pig!" Palmer shouts. The men spin Jim around and quickly slap on his own cuffs before dragging him toward the warehouse. Even with dull senses, Jim recognizes the place in Sunland. With a man on both sides, they escort Jim into the building. Jim moves with a bit of a limp from his banged up right knee. After making their way through the large cavernous room, they stumble into a small room with a single wooden chair in the middle. "Take a seat, Pig!" Jim is immediately shoved down roughly on the hard seat. The abrupt contact with the chair brings about a gasp from Jim. Palmer barks orders at the others, "You stay and watch him. I'll be right back."

Jim looks up at one of the men and asks, "What do you want?"

Steele, who is pacing by the one window in the almost empty room glances over and says, "You'll find out soon enough, Cop."

As Jim's head clears, his memory starts to return about the accident and going off the road in the squad. He has an immediate sinking feeling in his gut about his partner. He mouths, "Pete" then turns a desperate look to the men in the room. "Where is my partner?"

Steele laughs and says, "We left him for dead at the bottom of the hill. One less boy in blue to get in the way is fine by me." Jim shifts uncomfortably in the seat as these words ring home.

The sunlight outside the single window starts to fade and Jim stares at each man in the room. He recognizes the one from the drug organization. He remembers seeing him previously at the warehouse talking with Hayes. Jim tries convincing the men that they would be better off letting him go. "You are only digging yourselves into deeper trouble by kidnapping a police officer."

Steele speaks up, "You look like the only one in trouble to me."

A short time passes then Michael Hayes strolls into the dimly lit room. Jim's head is throbbing and now hangs with exhaustion and discomfort. He looks up at the man in charge. Hayes glares down at Jim and smiles, "So nice of you to join us, Officer Reed."

"Why am I here?" Jim asks with trepidation.

"Let's make this simple and get to the point. I need to know where Kathy Royal is. We have some business to discuss."

It became instantly clear to Jim that Michael Hayes is taking care of loose ends.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not privy to that information."

"Oh, come on, Officer Reed. I can hardly believe that. You look like a simple patrolman, but we both know better. You were working undercover just a couple days ago."

Jim turns and looks at the two men stepping closer to him in the chair.

"Really, I don't know anything about Miss Royal." Jim did his best to sound convincing.

Hayes gives the nod to his men. "Let's see if we can refresh your memory." Just then the two thugs grab Jim's arms and pull him up. Steele steps in front and throws two hard and fast punches into Jim's midsection. The air is knocked right out of him as he folds over from the blows. "Maybe you can remember something now, Officer?"

As Jim starts to straighten up he shakes his head, and he gets out the word "No" in a husky voice.

"Well, maybe you need a little more convincing." Hayes turns and walks out while Steele continues his handy work.

Back at the accident scene Mac ships Pete off to the hospital with Brinkman and Woods following closely behind. Wells and Sanchez arrive at the scene and offer to help with the recovery of the Town car and the squad.

While riding in the ambulance the medic, Mike, is doing everything he can to keep Pete still. With a muffled voice Pete says through the mask, "You don't understand. My partner is kidnapped, and I need to be out looking for him."

"Please, take it easy. You aren't going to help anyone in your condition."

Pete just glares at the man and says, "It's just a couple cuts and bruises. I've had worse."

"Well, why don't we see what the doctor says?"

With an IV attached to his right arm Pete goes to rub between his eyes and at the first touch of his brow a jolt of pain causes him to grimace and tears well up in his eyes."

Mike can see the pain Pete is experiencing. He gently taps his arm and says, "It will only be a few more minutes and the doctor will give you something for the pain."

Five minutes later they wheel Pete into Emergency. The ER doctor meets the gurney at the entrance. "Bring him into treatment room four." As they shift Pete over to the treatment room bed, a number of medical personnel gather around him. "Let's get his clothes off and I want head and chest films stat!"

Pete pulls down the O2 mask and states, "I'm fine. This isn't necessary."

The doctor speaks up, "Well, give me a chance to see for myself."

Mike glances over to the doctor and says, "We have a very reluctant patient. His partner is missing."

"Thanks for the insight, Mike."

Knowing Mac would demand he get checked out, Pete stops resisting and tolerates the testing. He still has every intention to leave as soon as possible. After forty-five minutes of prodding and x-rays, the doctor finally comes back in to talk to Pete.

"Officer Malloy, you are a fortunate man. Considering the accident that you were in, you came out with minimal injuries. We do have a few things to deal with starting with a broken nose, a laceration over your eye, contusions of the lungs, and a fractured left collarbone. I would like to keep you on oxygen for the next twelve to twenty-four hours. In addition we'll get you stitched up and a sling for your arm. Stabilizing the left shoulder will keep you more comfortable while your collarbone heals."

As the doctor spoke to Pete, the words were going in one ear and out the other. He could only think about one thing. "_Where is Jim? I need to get to him now." _

The doctor proceeded with suturing Pete's laceration up then stepped out to speak with the officers waiting outside the treatment room. Sally, the nurse, placed a light dressing over the incision. Then she fit Pete with a sling for his left arm. "How does this feel?"

"Just fine," he mumbles out with his thoughts being elsewhere.

"Officer Malloy, I'm going to get a regular room ready for you. I will be right back."

As the treatment room door swings closed, Pete suddenly sits up. He pauses for a moment as a bout of dizziness hits, but it quickly fades. He removes his oxygen mask and carefully pulls out the IV then puts on a quick bandage. He walks over to a chair where his clothes sit and starts to dress. With his pants on and in the process of putting on the second and more difficult sleeve, in walks Sergeant MacDonald.

"What do you think you're doing, Pete?"

"I'm getting out of here and looking for Jim."

"Pete, we are doing everything we can to find Jim. You need to take care of yourself." Mac is just shaking his head seeing the darkening bruise over Pete's nose and under both of his eyes. "You are a mess."

"Mac, I'm fine. Really! Yes, I'm sore, but I can manage." Pete quickly notices a strange expression on Mac's face. "Mac, what's going on that you're not telling me?"

With some hesitation Mac finally says, "I just got word that about an hour ago, David Bolanz was found dead in the exercise yard. He had multiple stab wounds in his abdomen and chest."

"Damn it, Mac," Pete lets out a big sigh, "We need to find Jim now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mac, where is Kathy Royal?" Pete doesn't pause long enough for Mac to answer. "If they killed Bolanz, and they have Jim, then she is the only one left that can identify Hayes."

"You're right, Pete. I need to make a call." Mac hurries over to the phone mounted on the treatment room wall.

Pete struggles to button his bloodied shirt. Then as if a light goes off in his head he shouts at Mac, "Maybe that's why they want Jim. They can't find Royal."

With worry spreading across his face, Mac says, "Pete, Jim knows where she is."

"Mac, I know Jim. He would NEVER give up information. He would sacrifice himself first."

"You might be right, Pete, but I will feel better if we get her moved."

Mac starts dialing the phone and a moment later he is talking with the lieutenant. "Val, we have reason to believe that the drug supplier, Michael Hayes is behind the disappearance of Officer Jim Reed and the death of drug dealer, David Bolanz. Ms. Kathy Royal is potentially their next target. I would like to get additional officers assigned to protect her and have her moved to a safe house."

"I agree with you there, Mac. We don't need another victim today. I will get some officers dispatched right away."

"Val, can you get the D.A. to issue a warrant to search the warehouse properties of Hayes?"

"I already started that ball rolling. We should have one here in a few minutes. Mac, while you're on the line, can you tell me how Pete Malloy is?"

"Yes, I'm standing here with him now. He got banged up pretty good, but you know Pete. You can't keep him down for long. He and I will be by the station for the warrant in ten minutes." After signing off, Mac hangs up the phone.

In the meantime, Pete has slowly managed to get himself completely dressed minus his gun. He is grimacing and taking a few shallow breaths after the effort. Pete can barely remember another time that he hurt in so many places at once.

"Pete, if you are determined to search for Jim then fine, let's go. Plan on staying right beside me, because I'm not letting you out of my sight." Mac realizes it would be like battling a bear to force Pete to stay in the hospital with his partner missing. Pete at this point will accept Mac's rules if it will keep him involved. "Let's get back to the station for that warrant and get you a clean uniform."

Pete glances over to Mac and says, "I need another weapon issued too."

Just as they are about to walk out, in comes Nurse Sally. She literally stumbles over the two officers. "Excuse me, Gentlemen." As she glances at both men, she is shocked to see Pete dressed and leaving. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Appreciative of her concern, Pete speaks up, "We have some police business to attend to, but thank you for your help." She is standing there a bit dazed by the chaos of the situation. Pete reaches over and squeezes her hand and gives a little smile before pushing through the treatment room door. He looks around as they enter the hallway and asks, "Where is Brinkman and Woods?"

"I sent them over to talk to Jean Reed. I would of done it myself, but someone had to deal with you."

Sally calls out as she suddenly becomes aware of his intentions, "Officer Malloy, Officer Malloy! You really need to see the doctor before you are released."

The two officers continue toward the exit doors not even noticing the calls from the nurse. Sally goes to the nurse's station to call Dr. Berman. The completely rattled nurse is beside herself as she tells the doctor of Officer Malloy's departure. "Sally, it's ok. It's not your fault. It's obvious Officer Malloy is on a mission and neither you nor I could change his mind. Let's just hope he doesn't return to the hospital tonight in worse shape."

Mac stands over L-20 and watches Pete trying to get into the car. He asks, "Need some help, Pete?"

"No, Mac. I got it." Pete holds his left arm close to his body to prevent any movement in his shoulder. He turns, sits down, and then swings his legs in. The last movement of closing the door causes a small groan to escape his lips. When finally situated in the seat, he unclenches his teeth. "Let's get going, Mac."

Back at the warehouse, Steele is in the bathroom washing the blood from his hands. After drying them he heads into the office to talk with Hayes. "Boss, I don't know if we are going to get the information from this cop. This last time I beat him till he was out."

The silver-haired Hayes leans back in his chair. He pulls off his thick black-rimmed glasses with one hand then rubs slowly across his upper lip. "Obviously, physical pain is not the right motivator."

Steele speaks up, "We already took care of his partner."

"That's it Steele. What matters to a cop if not his partner? If I have done my research right, Reed is married and has a son. I think we found the card we need to play. Time is of the essence. Send Palmer ahead to the Reed residence." Hayes pauses for a second. He scribbles down an address and hands it to Steele. "Have him confirm that Mrs. Reed is home and that no police are stationed there. I'll be over to see Reed myself. Maybe we won't even need the woman or child to get our answer."

"Boss, he's out cold."

"Then wake him up!"

Steele just nods his head and disappears out the office door with the paper in hand. He returns to the room where Reed is being held. Palmer waits just outside the door. "He's still out."

"Mr. Hayes has a job for you. He wants you to go to the officer's home. Check the surrounding area for any police then see if his wife and kid are there." He hands over the address note.

"What next? Do I grab the woman and kid?"

"No. I think we are going to bring the cop to you. After offing the cop we can head directly to where Royal is being held. By morning this dirt should be swept under the rug for good."

Palmer walks off while Steele looks for a bucket. After finding one and filling it with some cold water he goes into the holding area. Two other men glance over as the door opens. "Hey, Steele, what did the boss say?"

"We are going to try a new leverage with him. How is our little piggy?"

"Still out of it."

The heavy wooden chair holds the collapsed officer. His arms still cuffed behind him. His clothes look disheveled with his shirt partially untucked and his tie pulled to the side with the top buttons ripped away. Blood drips down his right cheek from the open laceration. His exposed undershirt no longer appears white; it's now reddish brown from drying blood and sweat. Reed's right eye is almost swollen shut as well as a puffy lower lip from the beatings. His hair is messy and damp from his heavy perspiring.

The room is dimly light with a couple overhead lights. The one window has the shade pulled down for maximum privacy. Steele sits down the bucket and steps up to Reed. He slaps him on the left cheek a couple times trying to revive him. Jim's face sways from the impact, but he utters no sound. "Let's see if this works better." Steele picks up the bucket of water and tosses it on the officer. The cold drenching water arouses Reed. He jerks his head up and shakes it wanting to clear his mind and the wetness from his face as if coming up out of a pool. His vision blurry at first then focuses on the man standing before him called Steele.

"Welcome back, cop. Someone would like to talk to you."

A moment later in walks Michael Hayes. He tilts his head and takes a good look at his prisoner. "Officer Reed, I hear that you're being a stubborn man. You seem to think that keeping a tight lip about where Ms. Royal is hiding is an honorable choice. Well, from my perspective, it is a foolish one. I know you have already lost a partner today. My condolences."

Jim trying not to show his emotion over losing his partner just glares at Hayes.

"Officer Reed, I need to tell you that I'm not above playing another card. Who would you rather protect, a druggy bimbo or your wife and child?" Hayes just waits for a minute for his words to sink in.

A whole new rage begins to boil inside Jim at the thought of this man touching his family. Even in his weakened state he almost leaps out of the chair and tries to collide with Hayes. It takes little effort for Hayes to shuffle to one side and miss the attack of Reed. The officer stumbles and falls to the ground landing on his chest. Hayes motions to his men to pick the officer up. After they pull Jim up by his arms Hayes steps in nice and close. "Let's be reasonable Officer Reed. You give me the information, and I won't touch your family."

Jim thoughts keep flying through his head. _ I can't tell him what he wants. But I can't let them hurt Jean and Jimmy._ He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to slow his breathing. _Pete would protect them. Pete, you can't be dead._

"Come on, Reed. It's time to give it up for your family."

Opening his eyes he looks at Hayes with hatred. "She's in Glenwood Center," he says under his breath.

"Well, was that so difficult?" He nods his head then turns to George standing beside Reed. "Get Jack and head over to the Center." Hayes then looks to Steele. "Get him into the van."

Steele seems a bit shocked by this order. "What for? He gave us the location."

"Let's just say if his information isn't accurate then we will be ready to make our way to his house where I won't be as patient as I have been so far."

Looking down and not wanting to give away his deception Jim ponders to himself. _Think, Jim, think. What is my next move after they figure out that she's not at Glenwood? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright, move!" Steele shoves Reed in the back. Jim starts to crumple to the ground between the pain and overall weakness. Steele glances over to the other man in the room, "Give me a hand with him." They scoop under both of Jim's arms and half drag him to the van outside.

A rust colored van is backed up next to the building, so the men don't have to go very far as they step out from inside the building. Only one dusk to dawn lamp is lit a few yards away that offers little light on the clear night. Steele opens up the back of the rust colored van then shoves Reed inside. Still cuffed, Jim falls over onto his side and lets out a grunt. The second man climbs in and pulls the officer further in. The thug leans back against the inside wall and slides down until he settles next to Jim. Just outside the rear doors Steele talks with Hayes. "So what is the plan, Mr. Hayes?"

"It's simple really. If Jack finds Ms. Royal at Glenwood he will take care of her himself, and this will be a simple dump. If she's not there then we will be making another stop, the Reed residence.

Jim, though he has little strength, he can still hear and tunes into every word the men say just outside the van.

"Steele, the first stop is Casey's Bar. I'm expecting to get a call there from both men."

Back at the Reed house, Officers Brinkman and Woods arrive and pull into the family driveway. The single story home is still lit up inside with many surrounding neighbors homes already darkened and quiet. Breaking the news to a wife of an injured or missing officer is one of the more difficult jobs. The partners don their hats then slowly approach the front door with some expected hesitancy. A front stoop light is on. The men look at each other then Jerry Woods knocks on the door. After pausing for a few seconds Jerry starts to tap again when the door swings open with Jean Reed standing there dressed in a long yellow robe peering out. Her surprised expression of a late night interruption quickly turns to fear with the realization of visiting officers at her door.

"Evening, Mrs. Reed. I'm Officer Woods and this is my partner, Officer Brinkman. Could we please come in and talk with you for a bit?" Jerry asks politely.

"Yes, of course. Come in." She steps back and pulls open the door a little more. "Please have a seat." She cordially invites them to get comfortable, still fearing the worst from such a visit. Both officers take a seat, Jerry on the couch and Bob in another chair. Both remove their hats trying to appear more relaxed then they really feel. Normally Jean would be quick to offer the men a drink, but her anxiety causes her to be silent, and she can only sit down alongside Jerry.

"Sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but we need to let you know that Jim and Pete were in a car accident tonight." Before Jerry could say another word Jean gasps. In a fleeting moment her hand covers her mouth in hopes of holding in a cry, but her body starts to tremble and tears roll down her face. Jerry reaches over and touches her shoulder softly. "Please let me explain. We believe Jim survived the crash, but he's missing."

"Missing?" Jean whispers.

"They think the drug supplier involved in the undercover operation had him kidnapped. Your husband is a strong man." Jerry felt he had to reassure her. "We'll find him. It's only a matter of time."

Jean can't help but sniffle as the emotions hit and her nose drips. Bob reaches over with a tissue for her. Almost too frightened to ask she stutters out, "What about Pete?"

Bob shares, "He was hurt in the crash, but they are fixing him up at the hospital now."

"Thank goodness for that. What happens now?" Comes out of Jean's mouth, even though, her mind is frozen with the fear for her husband.

"If you don't mind, we will wait here with you. We'll call into the station for updates on the situation. Is your child here, too?" Jerry asks knowing Jim has a son.

"Yes, he's sleeping in his room. Oh God! How am I going to tell him about his father?" The tears start up again.

"Maybe, you won't have too. We hope to find him tonight still."

After dabbing at her eyes, Jean says, "Jerry, Bob, it really isn't necessary for you to keep me company. I'll be ok."

Brinkman stands up still gripping his hat with both hands. "No ma'am, we'll stay inside or out which ever you prefer."

"Well, if you must, I can at least make up a fresh batch of coffee for you both."

"Oh, thank you, ma'am. But you really don't have to." Bob says with a bashful tone.

"What is necessary is that you stop calling me ma'am." Jean stands up to go to the kitchen. The distraction of making coffee is a helpful one at the moment.

As she is leaving the room, Jerry asks, "Mrs. Reed, do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Go right ahead."

Just a little earlier, Mac and Pete arrive at the station. Mac pauses for a moment as Pete slowly climbs out of the squad. "Let's get you to the locker room."

Putting his hand up to wave off any help, "I got it. I can make it myself."

Trying to mask his pain as he speaks, "I won't be long, Mac." Pete steps out like nothing is wrong with him physically or emotionally.

"Ok. Ok. I'll meet you in the locker room in a few minutes. I'm going to check in with Lieutenant Moore about the warrant."

Mac hustles inside and down to Val's office. There he finds his superior on the phone just ending a call. "Sergeant MacDonald, I just got the warrant delivered to me." He picks up the folded paperwork from his desk and hands it off to MacDonald. "I already sent out a couple squads to the warehouse in Sunland to watch for any strange activity. "Let them know your ETA when you get to your car. I also have a confirmation that Ms. Royal was safely moved from North Hollywood. We are keeping the extra men in place until Reed is found and Hayes is captured."

"How is the manpower situation?" Mac queries.

"We are definitely spread a little thin even with many of our off-duty officers coming in early to help. Speaking of officers, Mac, tell me the truth, how is Malloy?"

"To be honest, I don't think Pete should be working. He should have stayed in the hospital, but unless they tied him down, he wouldn't stay."

"Where is he now?"

"He is changing into a clean uniform."

Just then the desk phone rings. "Central Division, Lt. Moore speaking."

The call comes in from Officer Woods at the Reed residence. Jerry asks what the status of the search for Jim is to pass on to his wife. The lieutenant gives an update with little new information. The commander learns how the spouse is handling the ordeal. Also going through Val's thoughts is the need for more patrols and dealing with a stubborn injured partner. Val momentarily covers the phone with his hand and says to Mac, "I think I know what we should do with Malloy." He removes his hand from the receiver and says, "Woods report back to the station to aid in the search for Reed. I will be dropping off Officer Malloy to stay with the Reed family."

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

As Mac hears these words, he shakes his head. "Good idea, Lieutenant. Pete will feel some obligation to be there for Jim's family, and it will keep him out of harms way. I think we better go talk with him together."

"Strength in numbers. Is that how it goes? Let's remember Pete is a "by the book" cop. He will listen to his superiors," Val states with confidence. As the men walk down the hall toward the locker room they continue their conversation. "Mac, I want you to search that warehouse from top to bottom and get back to me ASAP. We have some leads on some other possible properties of Hayes too."

The two arrive in front of the locker room door and give each other one last glance before pushing through it, Mac first and Val following close behind. They find Pete sitting on a locker room bench with his leg crossed so he can reach his shoestrings without having to bend. He quickly stands up to show he's ready to go when a sudden wave of dizziness strikes and he wavers and begins to fall backwards. Mac reaches out and grabs Pete's right arm to steady him then guides him back down into a sitting position on the bench. "Whoa, Pete. Are you ok?"

"Yah. Yah. I just got up too quickly. I guess."

Val moves around to Pete's other side to give him some support if need be. "Pete, you don't look good."

Pete stands up more slowly this time between both men. The bruising under his eyes is becoming more noticeable. "Lt. Moore, I can do my job! It's just some bruises." Pete tries to sound convincing.

"Pete, instead of riding with Mac, I have another more important job for you." Pete glances at Mac than back at Val. "I want you to go to the Reed house and stay with his family."

"But, isn't Brinkman and Woods there already?"

"They're on their way back to the station. I need another squad checking out some additional properties. You would be helping us out by staying with Jean Reed."

"But…"

Val interrupts Pete before he can say anything else. "I can give you a ride to the Reed's or the hospital. Which will it be?"

Pete hangs his head. Almost under his breath he says, "I'll go see Jean."

Mac speaks up, "Pete, lets go get you a temporary replacement weapon. You can fill out the paperwork for the permanent one later."

"Pete, I'll meet you at my car in ten minutes," Lt. Moore chimes in.

As Pete walks sheepishly toward the armory, Mac asks, "What's the matter, Pete? You seemed to go pale at the mention of Jean Reed."

Pete reluctantly stops and looks at his friend straight in the eyes. "Mac … I let her down. I didn't protect him. How am I going to face her?"

"Come on, Pete. You were unconscious from the accident. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"He was my responsibility. I'm the senior officer. I should have kept us on the road."

"Pete. They had two cars ramming you off the road. It's not your fault. And I know for a fact that Jean won't blame you for this." Mac rests his hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. We'll find Jim and get him home."

Pete goes to the counter to check out a revolver and then heads off to meet, Lt. Moore, his ride to the Reeds. Mac shoves off for the warehouse in Sunland.

In the meantime Palmer pulls within a half block of the Reeds home. He arrives in time to see a patrol car leave with two officers inside. "_Looks like they made a visit with the news but went back to work. I'll go take a look-see for the little lady and kid."_

He climbs out of the car and takes a stroll in the direction of the house. In less than ten minutes he slinks around the house and spots a brunette woman in the kitchen. As he swings around the perimeter he comes up on a room in the back with a blind down, but has a dim glow of maybe a nightlight. "_This must be the kid's room. All accounted for." _

Palmer quietly makes his way back to his vehicle. He starts it up and drives to a nearby gas station to make a call to the boss.

On the other side of town, Jack arrives at the Glenwood Center. He comes up with a false name and relationship to Royal that he uses at the front desk. "Excuse me. Sorry for stopping in at such a late hour, but I'm John Royal and I'm looking for my sister, Kathy Royal." Tucked neatly inside his back waistband is a small revolver covered by the thug's jacket. He learns quickly that no such patient exists at this facility. He excuses himself for the mistake and exits immediately. Back in the car he yanks out the gun and lays it next to him then he looks over to George and says, "Officer Reed told us a white lie. Royal isn't here. Mr. Hayes won't be too pleased."

George speaks up, "We better go find a phone."

Inside the parking lot of Casey's bar sits the rust colored Ford van. Both Steele and Hayes have gone inside the bar to await a couple phone calls. While waiting in the van with the injured and cuffed Reed, noisy patrons of the bar walk past the vehicle. In his weakened state Jim tries to call out for help, but is silenced instantly by Hayes's man with a hand over his mouth. Another fleeting effort from Jim is a kick to the side of the van in hopes that the passersby will hear him. The thump goes unnoticed by the outside patrons, but the thug responds with a hard knee to Jim's back. Jim begins to moan from the sharp pain shooting through his back. "Shut up, cop!" The man grabs up a rag from within the van and stuffs it in his mouth. "You move those legs again, and I'll break them."

Inside Hayes and Steele sit at the bar. After a short wait, the bartender's phone rings and the short balding man answers it after two rings. "Excuse me, Mr. Hayes, you have a phone call. He pulls at the long cord and sits the whole phone in front of the special customer.

"Hello, this is Hayes." It's Palmer on the other line.

"Boss, we are good to go here at the Reed house. The cops left a few minutes ago and the wife and kid are home alone."

"Alright. I want you to standby until I call you back. I'm still waiting to hear from Jack. It shouldn't be much longer if I know Jack. He is usually quick to get the deed done."

"Ok, Boss." Both men hang up the phone. In another fifteen minutes the phone rings again and this time it's Jack. He relays the bad news of Reed's deception. After Hayes gives the order for them to make their way to Reed's house he slams down the phone. He looks at Steele with cold eyes and says, "Call Palmer back. Let him know we are heading his way. We will meet him on the southwest corner away from the house."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lieutenant Moore drives up to Reed's home to drop off Pete Malloy. Pete feels a sense of dread about him, but knows he must face Jean. Val looks over to Pete and says, "Try to keep her spirits up. I hope this is over in the next few hours."

"Lieutenant, please call with an update on whatever Mac finds up at the warehouse."

"Pete, you will be the first to know. I promise. Maybe you can get some rest while you're here." Pete nods to his supervisor then carefully exits the squad car. As Pete walks up to the house, Moore pulls away.

With his hat in hand, Pete lightly taps on the front door. He's staring down at his feet still wondering what he will say to her. Only a brief moment passes and the door swings open. "Oh, my God! Pete! Come in." She gently reaches out and squeezes his forearm then ushers him inside the house. When finally looking up at her, he can see she has been crying.

When their eyes meet, Pete softly says, "Jean …"

She interrupts him before he can go on. "Pete, you should sit down. Weren't you just at the hospital?"

The two sit down beside each other on the couch. "Yes, I got treated and released." Only the living room and kitchen is lit and the corner television is flickering and squawking as the only noise in the house.

Concern showing in her face, "Are you sure you're all right?" she asks seeing the bruising under his eyes, the cut on his nose, the bandage over his left eye, and his pained expression as he takes a deep breath. He instinctively pulls his left arm across his mid section.

"I'll be fine." Pete pauses and plays with his hat in his right hand as he stalls for a minute. "Jean, I'm so sorry about Jim. I wish I could have prevented this."

"Pete, I know you would do anything for Jim. Can you tell me what really happened today?"

"Sure, Jean." Pete takes a heavy breath before starting. "It had been a typical day. This afternoon we were pursuing a speeding car north of the city. During the high-speed chase I found us sandwiched between a couple vehicles. Suddenly both cars were colliding with our squad and trying to force us off the road. We crashed through a guardrail and flipped the car. One of the two cars also wrecked on the hillside."

"How was Jim?"

"I can't really say. I was knocked unconscious in the accident. When I woke up Jim was gone."

"One of the other officers that stopped by said they think a drug dealer is involved with Jim's kidnapping."

Pete reaches over with his right hand and holds Jean's hand. He gives a little squeeze. "Jean, someone forced us off the road. The only case that stands out right now is against this drug supplier that Jim uncovered in the recent bust." Pete shakes his head back and forth. "I wish he never went undercover, but I can't change that now."

"Pete, you're the only other person who understands how stubborn Jim can be when he has his mind made up."

"You're right about that," Pete scoffs. His mind wanders to his first shift with his rookie partner. _That night was filled with many challenges especially when Jim snuck away in the darkness at the park to apprehend the fools shooting recklessly. My new partner was ambitious, foolish, courageous, and naïve to name a few. This time Jim may not be so lucky._

Jean interrupts Pete's thoughts. "Pete, can I get you some coffee? I just made a pot."

"That sounds good, Jean."

Without warning, Jean leans over and grabs a hold of Pete for a reassuring hug. "Thanks for being here, Pete. I'm so glad you're ok."

Without Jean seeing a brief grimace on Pete's face from the embrace, he whispers, "We are going to find him and bring him home."

"Pete, I know everyone at the station is doing everything in their power to find him." She gets up to leave turning away from Pete so he doesn't see another tear trickle down her cheek. Jean walks into the kitchen, grabs out a couple mugs from the cabinet, and then pours a cup of coffee for her and Pete. She returns with two cups of steaming black coffee. "Here you go." He takes it with his right hand.

"Thanks, Jean." He takes a much-needed sip. His energy reserves are almost gone.

She notices he is guarding his left arm. "Pete, did you hurt your arm?"

"No, it's just my collarbone. Could you help me with a makeshift sling? I foolishly took off the one the hospital gave me and left it in the patrol car."

"Sure. I have just the thing." She sits down her coffee and disappears into the back of the house. She returns a couple minutes later with part of a sheet that she cut. "I think this will work." She takes his coffee and sits it down. She gingerly helps wrap the white fabric under his left arm to the elbow then up and around his neck tying a knot in the top. "How does that feel?" She hands his coffee back to him

"Better. Thanks."

"I should probably go check on Jimmy."

Seeing the exhaustion on her face, Pete says, "Why don't you let me do that?" He takes another sip of the caffeinated elixir then sits it down.

"Thanks, Pete." Jean settles back down on the couch feeling like a wet mop. She has cried out what seems like every drop of energy. Holding onto her coffee cup with both hands she continues to sip away drawing comfort from the warmth and familiar taste.

Pete walks down the dark hallway to Jimmy's closed door. Wanting not to wake the small boy, he slowly and quietly turns the knob. He cracks open the door and peers in the direction of the little man's bed in the back right corner of the tiny room. A nightlight plugged into the far wall creates a soft glow and Pete's eyes begin to adjust to the lighting. Pete steps up to his bed to glance over his godson to be sure he is alright. The wiggly boy has kicked off his covers, but is still sleeping. Pete reaches down and pulls the covers back over him. "Sleep tight, Little Man."

Just then Pete feels a hard poke in the center of his back and hears the dreaded click from a trigger being engaged. Pete's first reaction is to reach for his service revolver, but he gives pause knowing that he would lose this fight.

A low deep voice says, "Touch the gun and you die, cop!"

Pete flips into protector mode. He slowly starts to raise up his right hand, but doesn't move his left one still in the sling. He steps back into the barrel of the gun creating a shield between the gunman and Jimmy. "Whatever you say." Pete feels his weapon being pulled from the holster. The man tucks the gun in his own waistband while holding his weapon firmly against Pete.

"Cop, get down on your knees," comes the next command.

Pete pauses for just a second and then receives a hard jab to his ribs. He glances over his shoulder and says, "Ok, ok!" As he kneels thoughts rush through his mind, _who else is in the house?_

"Don't move cop or it will be your last." The pressure from the man behind him disappears as he steps over to the window. While still pointing the gun in Pete's direction, the man slides up the window pane, and a second man crawls inside.

"Stay here, George," he mumbles to the second intruder. Waving the gun in the direction of the door, the man says, "Let's go, cop." Pete feels a yank on his collar and the cold metal against his neck.

With a soft authoritative voice Pete says, "There's no need to watch the boy."

"That's not your concern, pig. Now move!" Pete struggles to stand up without his hands. He feels an ache in his heart as he walks out of the room without Jimmy. Just then he hears a knock at the front door as he steps into the hallway.

_This guy isn't hesitating. It must be more of his people, stresses Pete. _He's about to enter the lighted living room with the thug one step behind him still holding tightly to his collar. Jean is already at the front door opening it up to unknown visitors. A large Caucasian man stands at the door in a plain black suit and tie. Standing right beside him is another smaller man dressed in a sage green jacket and grey slacks. Both men are clean-shaven and have their hair slicked back. The bigger man speaks up, "Excuse me, Mrs. Reed, can we come in?" But before she even has time to answer the two men shove their way in. Jean stumbles back trying to stay clear of the strangers only to find herself quickly in the grasp of the man in the black suit.

"Let go of me!" she cries. She tries to yank away from him and partially spins around and sees Pete stepping into the room with one hand raised and a strange man right behind him. The sudden awareness of the situation brings her to a panic. "Oh, my God!"

Seeing the terror on Jean's face Pete takes a big step forward and reaches out for her. "It's ok, Jean." Just then the man behind Pete slams the pistol grip across the back of his head dropping Pete in his tracks. Jean lets out a frightening scream as she sees Pete collapsing. His vision fades to black for a second then it begins to come back with blurred figures then everything comes into focus. Pete finds himself down on both knees with a wave of nausea rising up in his throat. He looks up into the face of a crying Jean Reed.

Palmer, the man in the green jacket, takes charge of the situation. "Steele, shut her up, then tie her up!"

Steele quickly pulls Jean away and shoves her onto the couch. He pulls out some heavy tape and proceeds to wrap it around her wrists in front then rips off a large piece and puts it over her mouth.

Pete starts to push himself up with his right hand. In a gravelly voice, Pete demands, "Leave the lady alone!"

Palmer not feeling too threatened by Pete, says to Jack, "Get cuffs on him."

"Why not just kill him?" Jack questions as he jabs the gun into Pete's back with emphasis.

Palmer yells, "Patience, Jack. Just do as you're told."

With a bit of a huff from Jack, he tucks away his weapon. "Give me that bad arm cop." He yanks the fabric at the elbow. Pete uses his right hand to unwrap the sling from his left arm and neck. He drops the sling to the ground. Pete groans as the pressure and pain returns at the fracture point of his collarbone. Jack then grabs Pete's left hand and twists it sharply behind his back. Pete can't help but cry out at the searing pain the movement brings. Jack eases up a bit knowing this cop is no match for him. He then takes Pete's right hand behind and closes the cuffs. Palmer steps up close to the pain-streaked face of Pete. "You look a bit the worse for wear, cop." He jabs at Pete's left shoulder and gets a groan in response. He stares at the name badge then suddenly realizes that he's looking at the cop he left for dead in the crashed squad. "Well, well. So you're his partner, Malloy. Things are working out better than I thought."

Pete's eyes clear, and he stares back into Palmer's eyes. With almost a growl, Pete asks, "Where's Jim?"

Totally nonchalant, Palmer says, "Oh, he's here. We have a couple questions to ask him. He has been a little reluctant to answer, but I'm sure he'll be more cooperative now that his wife, his son, AND his partner are here."


	7. Chapter 7

Pete swallows hard realizing that they are about to be used as pawns against his best friend and brother officer. _At least you are still alive, Buddy._

"Jack, you keep a close watch on our blue boy here." Palmer walks to the front windows and pulls the curtains closed. He glances around the room looking for anything else to help make sure the area is unseen to the outside world. Jack, in the meantime, pushes Pete toward the far end of the couch.

"Sit down, pig."

Just then the phone begins to ring. Jack, Palmer, and Steele all look at each other. Pete speaks up immediately. "You better let me answer that otherwise the station will know something's wrong." The tension is palpable in the room. Hayes's men continue to eye one another. "You're running out of time," Pete states matter -of -factly.

Palmer finally nods as the phone rings a fifth time. "You give anything away and she's dead!" Palmer points a handgun within inches of Jean's head. Jack grabs a handful of Pete's collar and drags him close to the phone on the end table. Jack picks up the receiver and puts it next to Pete's ear.

"Hello, Reeds," Pete answers with a cool calm voice.

On the other end of the phone Mac says, "Hey, Pete, we searched Hayes's warehouse, but didn't find Jim. We did find a room that we believe he was held in. We found evidence of a struggle, restraints, and fresh blood.

"Ok, Lieutenant, glad you have a lead on Jim," Pete states simply.

"How is Jean holding up?" Mac queries, wondering why the Freudian slip.

"Jean and Duke are doing just fine." Pete feels the pressure to get off the phone quickly.

Now, knowing that something is amiss, Mac simply states, "On our way, Pete."

"Ok, Sir. Be careful."

As soon as Mac hangs up the phone in Hayes's office he turns to Officers Wells and Sanchez and says, "We have a situation at the Reed house."

Wells wonders, "How do you know, Sergeant?"

As Mac picks up the phone to dial the station he gives a look to Ed, "He called me Lieutenant, and he called Reed's son, Duke." Ed's brow rises then he shakes his head in confusion.

Mac finishes calling the station requesting a SWAT team along with additional officers to be dispatched to Reed's home.

Ed asks Mac, "So what do you think is going on?"

"Well, Pete was held hostage at Duke's restaurant. He also brought up that we have a lead on Jim. My guess is Hayes's men are holding them hostage at the house and maybe they even have Jim there."

Ed responds, "I hope Pete can hold things together long enough for us to get there."

Mac whispers to himself, "Me too, me too." All the officers rush out of the warehouse, and into their squad cars.

Jack slams down the phone and glares at Pete. "So, what does BE CAREFUL mean, cop?"

"Nothing. Officers are always putting themselves in danger so we tell each other to be careful." Pete sweats out his explanation hoping they aren't anymore suspicious.

"Danger? Ha! Come on, copper. You can take a seat." Jack shoves Pete back down on the couch alongside Jean. The expression in her eyes continues to show the panic she's feeling as her trembling body does too. Pete closes his eyes tightly and grinds his teeth as he tries to find a more comfortable position to stop the intense pain he's dealing with. He tries to take in a slow and steady breath, but any movement results in more pain.

Pete somehow leans toward Jean and barely touches her hoping to calm her nerves. He whispers, "Hang in there."

Jack turns to Palmer and says, "Let's get on with it."

Palmer looks over at Steele standing near the couch by both Pete and Jean. "Go get him. It's time to get some answers." Steele acknowledges the request with a head nod and heads out the front door.

A couple moments later, the door swings open and in walks Steele and Sam, the man watching over their hostage. Sandwiched between the two is a battered and bloodied Jim Reed. His head hangs down, and he weakly drags along his legs. Palmer pulls out a chair from the dining room table and faces it toward the others in the living room. The two men place Jim on the seat with his arms still cuffed behind his back. Sam goes back to close the door then deadbolts it. Palmer grabs a handful of hair and pulls Jim's face up to give him a good look at the room. He roughly removes the gag from his mouth and tosses it to the floor. Even with his one eye almost swollen shut, Jim knows exactly where he is. He swallows hard when he sees his wife and his partner on his couch. A tear beads up in his good eye with learning that Pete isn't dead.

Pete holds back a gasp when he sees the condition of his partner. Jean, though still afraid she feels a wave of relief to see her husband still alive.

Palmer speaks up, "Now, Reed, enough stalling. It's time to be honest with us about what you know. You can see we have a couple people here that you would hate to see hurt." At the mention of Reed's loved ones, Jack pulls out his gun and points it at Pete, then at Jean. "Which one do you want to sacrifice?"

Pete can't take seeing Jean threatened and pulls himself up in front of her. "Leave her out of this!" Pete demands. And he instantly receives a backhand from Jack across his face. The blow causes him to waver, but he straightens back up and looks right at Jack. "This isn't going to get you what you want."

"You don't know what I want, pig. I would be more than happy to off you right now."

"Settle down, Jack," Palmer directs. "So, Jimmy boy, what's it going to be?"

Jim weakly speaks up, "I already told you she's in Glenwood."

A look of disappointment spreads across Palmer's face. He shakes his head back and forth saying, "Jim, we know you lied about that. She was never there. Lying is only going to cause more pain to someone here." Palmer looks over at Pete and motions Jack to bring him over. Pete tries to put up some resistance, but in his condition it doesn't take much for Jack to win the battle. "Well, I didn't mean to lie to you about your partner being dead, but we thought he was. It was quite a surprise to us. But we can straighten that out right now." Jim is beside himself. He can't sit and watch his best friend killed. Jim's adrenaline is pumping. He tries to stand and fight, but Steele holds tight to Jim's shoulders and jerks him back down. Jack moves behind Pete with a hand on each of his arms. Palmer reaches over and rips off the bandage above Pete's left eye. He admires the stitches along his brow. "Nice handy work by the doctor." Without warning Palmer throws a punch and lands sharply against Pete's left temple. Pete sways back and the blow tears at the sutures and gushes fresh blood down his face.

Jean looks the other way then squeezes her eyes tightly shut. She can't watch the thugs torture the men who mean the most to her.

Pete shakes off the blow and turns to Jim. His eyes send the message that he can handle this.

"Please … stop … this," comes broken out of Jim's mouth.

"You know how to stop this." Palmer pauses for a second then throws a hard punch into Pete's midsection. This time Pete crumples over and struggles to catch his breath.

Just then a child's cry erupts from the back bedroom. Palmer stops and a new thought darts through his mind. He turns to face Reed. "Oh, yes, we have one more bargaining chip. Let's not mess around anymore, Officer Reed. We can turn out Malloy's lights right here and now and we still have your wife and child to mess with. Is Kathy Royal so important to you that you would sacrifice everything else that matters?"

Reed's anguish comes to a new peak with the thought of harm coming to Jimmy. He struggles to get up, but is forced back down by Steele again. The boy's crying is getting louder and more distracting to the men. Palmer looks at Sam and says, "Go see if George needs help with that kid!" The man quickly shuffles toward the back of the house.

Pete finally catches his breath and still partially bent over, senses the need to act. With no regard to the pain he's feeling throughout his body, he thrusts his whole body at Palmer leading with his good shoulder. He lays out Palmer on his back. Palmer is scrambling to get up, but can't with the weight of Pete on top of him. Jim kicks out at Jack catching him in the side of his knee. Jack cries out and grabs at his knee. "Damn you!"

Steele tries to control the mayhem by grabbing a handful of Jim's hair with one hand and clinches a fistful of his uniform shirt in the other keeping him down on the chair. "You're not going anywhere, pig."

A startled Jean stands up and backs away from the mess. The loud crying fades away. A couple noisy clunks sound off from the bedroom. Jack shakes off the stinging pain in his knee. With a new rage in his eyes he steps up to the pile of Pete and Palmer. He hauls off and kicks Pete once in the side causing him to roll off Palmer. He pulls out his weapon and points it at Pete's now pain stricken face.

In the next second a loud gunshot echoes through the house. The front door flies open with wood chards falling to the ground from the torn frame. Someone yells, "L.A.P.D., Freeze!" Rushing in are two SWAT officers layered in black flak jackets banishing guns at the ready. One points his weapon at Steele and he instantly raises his hands in resignation. The other officer aims his gun at Palmer still lying on the ground. "Don't move a muscle!"

A third officer walks out from the hallway carrying a rifle. He steps up to where a body lies face down. The officer rolls the man over and off the other. Jack's eyes show that he's expired. The shot was clean and precise. Gus, the lead SWAT officer, reaches down to try to help Pete up, but he is in too much pain to move. "Take it easy Pete; let me get these cuffs off you." He then shouts toward the door, "Code four" so the additional men outside the house can enter safely. The SWAT officers cuff Palmer and Steele and quickly escort them out to a waiting vehicle. Officers Brinkman and Woods join the ranks. Jerry goes to Jim to remove the restraints while Bob pulls off the mouth gag then starts cutting the tape from Jean's wrists. As soon as Jean is free she runs over to Jim kneeling next to him.

Jim whispers to her, "It looks worse … than it really is, Babe." He reaches around her and pulls her close. She weeps quietly on his shoulder.

Sergeant MacDonald comes through the front door and sees Jim embracing his wife then spots Pete still down on the ground lying on his side. Mac glances at Brinkman and orders "Get the paramedics in here as soon as they pull up." He then steps over to Pete and Gus. Squatting down beside them Mac looks at Gus. "How is he doing?"

"Pete's in a lot of pain, Mac, but, he's hanging in there."

Pete, still trying to get his breath back, mutters, "I'm doing … a whole lot better … than I was … five minutes ago." Even with his hands free it hurts to bring his arms up front. He pulls his left arm tight across his middle and uses his right arm to brace it protectively. Fighting through the agony a flash of concern spreads over Pete's face. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's fine. He turned out to be the best distraction. Ed has him outside."

As if on cue, in walks Ed carrying a sniffling little boy in a one-piece blue sleeper. "Someone is looking for mommy." Jean looks to see her little boy with outstretched arms reaching for her.

"Mommy!" She cradles him tightly then the two go into an embrace with Jim for an emotional family hug.

Pete through clinched teeth asks, "What happened to … the men in Jimmy's room?"

Gus speaks up. "I dispatched them, before moving on the living room."

"It looks like … I owe my life … to you again. Thanks, Gus."

He gently pats Pete's leg. "Anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the hospital a few hours later, Pete slowly starts coming around. At first his eyelids feel weighted down. He battles to just crack them open. With that first look the brightness is shocking, and he squeezes them shut. A dull throb pounds in his head. He reaches up to explore the source and touches a soft bandage over his eye. Daring to open his eyes again, this time they start to adjust. Some clear plastic tubing dances over his chest from the IV attached to the back of his right hand. He glances down and sees a new cloth sling wrapped snug around his bent left arm. The gut wrenching pain he experienced on the ambulance ride to the hospital is now a subtle discomfort. His mind feels a bit fuzzy and his mouth dry. He can only guess it's from the new pain medications on board. The sterile hospital room seems warm with sunrays bouncing off the empty bed alongside his. Perspiration beaded up on his forehead and over his lip. A likely fever is the cause. Pete seems content to just close his eyes and savor the quiet.

But his quiet is short-lived. Moments later the door flings open and in rolls a wheelchair carrying Jim Reed with a large entourage of nurses, orderlies, family, and friends. The beehive of activity revolves around the other bed in the room. Just the process of getting Jim into the bed is a noisy one. Pete keeps his eyes closed hoping the mass of humanity will leave after Jim is settled in. He hears the nurse checking to see if Jim needs another pillow for under his right knee. "No thank you. One is enough," comes a fatigued friend's voice. The voices of Jean, Mac, and Ed stand out among the many others present. Jim delivers a thank you to the lot in the room and gradually one by one they exit. "Thanks again, Ed, for watching over Jimmy."

"He's a great kid, Jim, and a brave little one too. Get some rest and give my best to Malloy," as Wells goes out the door.

"Honey, I'm going to go call Mom to see if Jimmy's doing ok, and then I'll be back to sit with you."

"Ok, Jean, but why don't you take the nurse's offer to lay down in the extra room. Babe, you look really tired."

"Maybe you're right. I could take just a short nap."

"That sounds good." A quiet spell occurs as a soft kiss is exchanged before Jean leaves the room.

Now a deep familiar voice speaks up. "Jim, I know you're tired, but can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure, Mac. Go ahead."

"What can you tell me about Michael Hayes?"

"Mac, he was there and behind it all. After the accident with Pete I woke in the trunk of a car. They pulled me out at the Sunland warehouse. Hayes came in and asked where Kathy Royal was."

"Was that the only time you had seen him?"

"I heard him talking another time just before we drove out in a van. I believe he got in the van, but that's the last I remember of him. He was determined to get this girl."

"Jim, he was on a mission to take out you and Miss Royal. We think he arranged to have David Bolanz killed, too."

Mac could see Jim digesting the new information. "How did that happen? He was in custody?"

"Bolanz was stabbed to death in the exercise yard."

Just then, a hoarse voice from the other bed asks, "Did you … get Hayes?"

Slightly startled by his words, Mac glances over at Pete. He sees his eyes are cracked open. He looks back and forth between his two injured men feeling an assortment of different things at the moment. Worried about their health, frustrated that Hayes evaded them, and disappointed that he couldn't prevent this from happening all together. "No, Pete. We haven't apprehended him yet. I'm sorry Pete if we woke you."

"You didn't, Mac."

Looking back at Reed Mac says, "Jim, just one more question for now. Can you think of anything else that might help us find Hayes?"

Jim runs his hand through his hair trying to clear his mind and abruptly stops when he touches the sutured up laceration. He shows a brief pained expression. "Mac, I remember them talking about getting a call at a bar. I think it was called Casey's."

"That's just great, Jim. I'll see if we can turn up something there." Mac wanders over to Pete's bedside. He leans slightly on the bed rails. "So how are you feeling Pete?"

"Let's just say … I have had better days."

Mac hears the roughness to Pete's voice. "Here Pete. Have a drink of water." He picks up a pitcher of water on the side table beside the bed and pours a small cup. He holds it out to Pete. "Do you want me to help you?"

"I got it." Pete takes the cup with his right hand and sips the cool liquid. "Thanks."

"Well, both of you need to focus on resting and recuperating for a good while. I do have an officer stationed outside your hospital room, but I sense the immediate threat is gone. We believe we have all of Hayes's men in custody now."

"Good to hear, Mac. And thanks for showing up when you did at Reed's. It was getting really ugly fast."

"Pete, you did a nice job getting the message across over the phone. Well, I better leave you two to rest. I have some work to finish at the station. Call if you need anything."

Both men acknowledge their exiting Sergeant.

After a brief period of silence, Pete speaks up, "How are you doing, Partner?"

Jim rolls his head to the left on the pillow to see his friend. "Well, I'm feeling… really sore, but very grateful to be here, and I'm thankful that you're ok too. Pete, it's hard to say it, but it was touch and go a few times."

"Jim, I'm so sorry." A long pause then, "I really wish I could have prevented this."

"Pete, you couldn't have known what Hayes would do. To what lengths he would go."

"Oh, but I could have guessed. That's just it. And to have Jean and Jimmy in danger …" Jim could hear the frustration in Pete's voice.

"Pete, don't. You did everything you could. I knew I could count on you to protect my family when I couldn't." Both men lie quietly for a moment. "Thank you, Pete, for being my partner and my friend."

Pete holding back emotionally says, "Jim, get some sleep." With battered and bruised bodies, the exhaustion factor weighs heavily on each. The two finally drift off to sleep, and the process of healing begins.

Two months later the Reed home is the gathering place for a few off-duty officers. The plan of watching a Los Angeles Lakers game together brought a sense of normalcy for both himself and his partner. After hearing a few taps at the door, Jim opens it to find Pete holding a six-pack of beer in his right hand with his left arm still occupied in a sling. "Come on in, Pete. Let me take that for you." Pete gladly hands off the beverages.

"Where is my favorite godson?" rolls off Pete's tongue as he strides into the living room glancing around in the process.

"Jean took Jimmy to her mother's place. She thought this might not be the best place for them today."

"Ah, that's too bad. I haven't seen my little man for a while now." Just then the doorbell rings. Jim is putting the beer away in the refrigerator so Pete speaks up. "I'll get it." He goes and opens the door. There stands Brinkman and Woods dressed in casual clothes with Wells walking up from his car parked at the curb.

"Hey there, Pete. You're looking a lot better," spouts Jerry. As they walk in he then asks, "How much longer do you have to wear the sling?"

"Maybe a couple more weeks at the most." A hint of frustration comes through his voice.

"Well, it will be good to have you back at the station soon."

Jim pipes in, "Does anyone want a cold beer?" All the guys shout out yeah. Pete walks over to the television and turns it on. He flips through the channels till he comes to the pregame show. Ed carries over a couple beers and hands one off to Pete. He notices all the bruising on Pete's face is gone and only a hint of pink scarring can be seen over his left eye.

"How are you doing, Pete?"

"Just fine, Ed. I'm just getting a bit anxious to get back to work. Have you heard anymore updates on Hayes?"

"Yeah, they took him into custody in Arizona yesterday. He is being brought back to Los Angeles as we speak."

Ed sees a sense of relief wash over Pete's face. "Good. That closes the book on him, and Jim can move forward."

"Jim seems to be handling everything pretty well. You would hardly know what he's been through. Weren't the two of you in court last week when some of Hayes's men had arraignments?"

"Yes, but I will be more happy to see Michael Hayes facing the judge."

Both Jerry and Bob wander into the living room. "Is the game starting yet?

Pete answers, "I think in about ten minutes."

Jim pops his head out of the kitchen doorway. "Hey, guys, Jean made a big batch of chili. Come grab a bowl before it starts."

In a few short weeks Central Division will have Pete and Jim back in Adam-12 cruising the streets again.

*** Thanks to everyone who took the time to give a review. The feedback can be a very helpful tool for me. Thanks again to my beta! I hope a new story will start to play out over the holidays.


End file.
